one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Vs Shadow
Sasuke Vs Shadow Description Interlude 2 FIGHTER NO RESEACH 60 SECONDS One.....Minute.....Melee Press Star Select Your Character Player 1 (Select Sasuke Uchiha) Player 2 (Select Roronoa Zoro) Alrght/ Uh One Sec Alright Melee Sasuke felt great power nearby, and reach the point of origin is a man with green hair who seemed lost. Sasuke: Who are you? Zoro: My name is Zoro Sasuke felt a strong presence in Zoro, but then shows that it was not Zoro, but shadow . New Character Zoro: What?! Shadow: Chaos Control Zoro he disappeared (cues Bloodlines) Shadow: apparently you are the power that achieves detect. Sasuke: I would say the same Triumph or die FIGHT! 1:00 Shadow begins using his speed against sasuke , but blocks it easily . Sasuke now uses his sword against shadow making a combo, the combo conluye by sending shadow against a wall, Sasuke uses his fireball jutsu. Shadow dodges it without problems. Shadow: Two can use weapons, but I 'll use a real weapon. 50 Seconds Shadow pulls out a gun and start shooting them against sasuke , the dodges easily , but only shadow is testing sasuke now use his real plan. Shadow: Chaos Control The fire shot by shadow appear in front of sasuke , completely surrounded him could not escape. The cries of pain are heard sasuke after the explosion, but an explosion not end with the uchiha , who his sharingan active . Sasuke: It is time for you a taste of my power. Shadow grins Shadow: I will too 38 Seconds Shadow crystals brings light out of nowhere, and lunges sasuke , but he had the susanoo , and came out unscathed. The two look at each other and start a duel of speed, after a while you see that shadow is dominated by sasuke and almost falls to the ground , because he can fight . Sasuke overwhelmed this contrala wall, then shadow gives the coup de grace . 26 Seconds A splash of blood appear, but they are not sasuke shadow who are slowly receding pain. Sasuke: Hmph, Is that all ?, out of my way Shadow: You....Not....know who you mestes! 21 Seconds Shadow activates his super form and begins to make a strong combo against sasuke , who just could activate the susanoo , which receives all the power of this , and is sent meters below ground. Shadow: DIE! But just as shadow was preparing to attack , a massive earthquake occurred and earth came the perfect susanoo , and in this was sasuke . But it is not the only thing different from sasuke , chakra increase considerably , that power is ancestral seemed like someone else , perhaps an incarnation. Sasuke: This is all my power. 15 Seconds The two prepare to make their most powerful attacks , shadow uses chaos control and this brings a large asteroid that Sasuke throws . His eye brightness and susanoo destroys his sword creating a large explosion, debris goes hand susanoo hitting shadow , sasuke below uses the sword making a combo. Shadow sees the situation and know what to do . Shadow: Chaos Blast 9 Seconds A huge explosion created by shadow covers the entire field trapping the susanoo sasuke , but this does not give up and does everything to get closer . 5 Seconds But in the end this was not possible and falls . 4 Seconds The explosion ends , and shadow returns to its base form 3 Seconds But he is surprised to see sasuke alive and approaching a chidori 2 Seconds Shadow grins Shadow: I'am Won Sasuke attacks shadow , with his chidori KO! But do not feel sad shadow because in the last second , sasuke stopped and the movement was not lethal. The reason , as sasuke discovered that shadow was not the possessor of great power. Shadow also felt the true source of power, and come Toshiki Kai from vanguard on the ground, and then the character who kidnapped kourin tatsunagi and appeared in Knuckles Vs Naoki . ???: Toshiki Kai , your soul will be mine . Sasuke and shadow watched as the character stole the soul kai , then this saw . ???: Sasuke Uchiha, Shadow the Hedgehog For his sake, do not mess . Shadow: You were who captured , that girl . ???: Apparently now you got , and also sasuke then they will die ! The character prepared a powerful attack , and then left , but sasuke and shadow survived. And come they will face even powerful enemy , and they know they can not take alone , will have to find their best friends. Naruto And Sonic Results (cues Sasuke Uchiha-Theme) This Melee Winner is..... Sasuke UchihaCategory:Toshiki Overlord One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:T.O.M.U Category:One Minute Melees with Music